Do You Love Me?
by WarlockGohan
Summary: Jack and Clu learn their feelings for each other. Chapter 3 is up! Working on the last chapter right now.
1. Part 1

Do You Love Me?  
  
  
Jack Phillips laid in his bed staring at his best friend Clu Bell. Him and Clu were sharing a room inside the Phillips home. He sighed. God, why do I have to love him so much? Why am I like this? I just want to be straight. Lord, I love him so much, but he's straight so I know he doesn't feel the same way.   
Jack looked at the clock on the dresser. It read 2:17am.   
"Still awake?" said Clu, turning towards Jack.  
"Oh! You scared me," said Jack.  
"Sorry, bro." Clu grinned.   
He is so cute when he smiles... thought Jack.  
"I can't fall asleep after watching that horror flick. I'd probably have nightmares," said Jack.  
Clu laughed. "You didn't have to watch it."  
"I know," said Jack, smiling.  
"Wanna sleep with me tonight? I can protect you from the monsters," said Clu, grinning.  
Is he serious? thought Jack. He must be kidding. "Well, okay. Thanks," said Jack. He got out of his bed and climbed into Clu's bed.  
Clu smiled contently running his fingers through Jack's curly hair. He pulled Jack closer to him. He rubbed his hand up and down Jack's back.  
"That feel good?" asked Clu.  
"Yep," said Jack. He savored the feeling of Clu's warm hands on his body.  
Clu tried to sleep, but he couldn't either, and it wasn't because of the horror movie. It was because of Jack. Clu secretly loved his best friend, and couldn't get him off his mind for the past few weeks. That gorgeous teen with the black curly hair and the sweet personality invaded his thoughts every second.   
He looked at Jack. He had already fallen asleep.   
"Goodnight, dude," whispered Clu, and he soon drifted off to sleep.  
  
  
"Clu! Jack! Wake up!" called Annie from the kitchen. It was morning and Molly had prepared breakfast. Mr. Bell was also at the kitchen table.  
"Guys!" Annie sighed and went into their room.  
"Guys, wake up..." She trailed off when she spotted Clu and Jack sleeping in the same bed. Clu's arm was around Jack and Jack laid atop of Clu's chest.  
She slowly walked up to them. She gently pushed them. "Guys..."  
The two friends woke up. "Oh, hi Annie..." groaned Jack.  
"What's up, Annie..." said Clu groggily.  
"Um, what are you two doing sleeping in the same bed...and what's with the touching?" asked Annie.  
The boys looked at themselves. They quickly got out of bed.  
"Err, um..." said Clu.  
"I-It's not what you think," said Jack, laughing nervously.   
"N-no, not at all!" said Clu.  
"Okay..." said Annie. "Breakfast is ready, by the way." She stared at them in a strange way, and left the room.  
"Heh! Can you believe her?" asked Jack.  
"I know. Heh, yeah, right, like me and you would ever....do something like that," said Clu.  
"Yeah, as if," said Jack.  
"Me and you are just buddies, right bro?" said Clu, grinning. He put his arm around Jack in a friendly way.  
"Right! Buddies," said Jack flatly.  
Clu left the room. Jack laid down on his bed and sighed. "Just buddies..." he said silently. He picked himself up and went to the kitchen to eat breakfast.  
  
  
"Goodnight!" said Molly.  
"Goodnight!" said the rest of the people in the house.  
Jack looked at Clu. He was reading a philosophy book. Jack giggled silently. He never expected Clu to be interested in such a thing.   
I have to tell him... thought Jack. Gotta let this thing out. Then Jack considered the consequences. He imagined Clu laughing, as if he was joking. He then imagined Clu freaking out, and breaking his friendship with Jack. Jack did not want to lose Clu. He meant the world to him.  
But I'll never know until I take action... thought Jack.  
Jack sighed. He got out from under the covers of his bed and sat at the edge. "Clu?"  
Clu looked up from his book. "Yeah, dude?"  
"Uh, I have to tell you something," said Jack.  
"OK, bro," said Clu. He put down his philosophy book, climbed out of bed and sat next to Jack.  
"What's up?" asked Clu, looking at his best friend.  
"Well..." Jack leaned towards Clu and kissed him.   
"Dude!" said Clu excitedly. "I didn't know you felt this way!"  
"You're not freaked out?" asked Jack.  
"No way! I like you too!" said Clu.  
Jack beamed. He kissed Clu's soothing lips again. I cannot believe this is happening! thought Jack.  
Their lips were locked for a few minutes before Jack pulled away. "I'm tired."  
"Me too, dude," said Clu, smiling.  
"Goodnight, Clu," said Jack.  
"G'night," Clu gave Jack one more kiss.  
They both climbed into their individual beds and fell asleep blissfully.  
Little did they know Annie was spying on them through an open crack of the door...  



	2. Part 2

  
  
  
  
Clu fluttered his eyes as he woke up. He then thought about Jack, and beamed. He looked to his right, but Jack's bed was empty. Where could he be? he thought. He then looked on the dresser and there was a note. It read: 'I'm in Carey's room, he wants to tell me something. I'll be back. Wait for me, if you know what I mean?'  
Clu grinned, but his grin turned into a frown. He didn't like the idea of Jack and Carey being in the same room together. "Don't be silly, dude," Clu said. "It's unlikely that Carey is gay anyway..."  
  
  
Jack knocked on Carey's door. "It's me, Jack!" he called.  
"Come on in!" said Carey.  
Jack opened the door. He found Carey wearing only his towel.  
"I just got out of the shower," he said.  
"OK. So what did you want to talk to me about?" asked Jack.  
"Oh nothing in particular..." said Carey in a sexy tone. He slowly walked up to Jack. Jack stepped back slowly and fell onto Carey's bed. Carey pressed his lips onto Jack's. Jack took Carey's hands and made their fingers interlock. Jack then placed his tongue into Carey's mouth. He started to kiss his neck. He removed Carey's towel and advanced downwards.  
Several minutes later, Jack looked at his watch. He jumped off the bed. "Uh, gotta go!" He ran out of the room.  
"Dammit!" cursed Carey.  
  
  
  
End of chapter 2.  
Sorry it was so short, but I had writer's block. ^_^;;; But stay tuned!  



	3. Part 3

  
  
Jack walked back to his room. He glanced at the floor. I shouldn't have done that...I love Clu! But I love being around Carey...  
Suddenly he bumped into Annie. "Oh, hey sorry Annie," he apologized.  
"Jack...?" she asked.  
"Yeah?" Jack asked.  
"Um, last night...in your room...you and Clu..." she explained.  
"Eh..." Jack stuttered. "Well, um...err..."  
"Is it true?" Annie asked. "Are you really...um...together?"  
"Uh, well, yeah, sorta...please don't tell anyone, I don't think anyone is ready yet to know I'm gay..." pleaded Jack.  
"Well, okay. Bye." Annie walked off.  
"Phew," said Jack.  
  
  
Jack entered his room to find Clu there. He scurried over to Clu and kissed him. "Hi," he greeted.  
Clu backed away.  
"What?" asked Jack.  
"What did you and Carey talk about for 8 minutes?" asked Clu coldly.  
"Well, um..." Jack raced through his mind for an answer. "...he was asking me how to cook something."  
"I didn't know you cooked," said Clu.  
"Well, I just recently got interested," said Jack, smiling nervously.  
"What's that?" asked Clu, pointing to a mark on Jack's neck.  
"What?" asked Jack, confused.  
Clu dragged his boyfriend into the bathroom and looked in the mirror.  
"That! Dude, that's a hickey!" exclaimed Clu.  
Shit! thought Jack. Lance must have gave me that.  
"Um, i-it doesn't look like it. Maybe it's just a skin condition?" lied Jack nervously.  
"No, dude, that's a hickey!" said Clu.  
"Maybe you gave it to me!" said Jack.  
"No, bro, I know for sure I didn't," said Clu.  
"Dammit, Clu! Come on!" yelled Jack.  
"No, dude!" Clu stormed out of the bathroom and walked out of his room.  
Jack dragged himself into his bed, his face stained with tears. He buried his face into his pillow and cried.  
Molly walked into the room. "Jack?" she called. She sat down on his bed. "Jack? It's breakfast," she said.  
"I'm not hungry," he said in a muffled voice.  
Molly could tell he was crying. "What's the matter, dear?"  
"Nothing, can you go now?" he asked.  
"Well, okay, dear. If you need to talk, I'm here." And with that, she left.  



End file.
